No es necesario recordar
by Himiko Hayashi
Summary: ¿Qué tenía qué perder? si bien era cierto que no conocía para nada a Misa también era cierto que no podía negar que su falta de memoria hubiese provocado que no recordara un eventual "enamoramiento" o siquiera recuerdos de cómo había logrado ser novio de una persona tan opuesta a él por lo que aceptó una cita, igual ¿qué podía salir mal?


**Feeeliz Cuuuumple Sexy! Ni creas que no me acordé xD, para ti con mucho cariño, espero te guste tanto o más que a mí ;) y para los que leen arigatou también.**

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen sino a nuestro idolatrado Tsugimi Oba por sus personajes dignos de ser alabados.**

No es necesario recordar

Aquello era una cuestión inusual; todo el equipo de investigación de L no se encontraba en el edificio del aludido y más aún desde que él sentenció que todos podían, o mejor dicho, tenían que ir a descansar mientras que esperaban que el jefe del grupo Yotsuba no matase a nadie dentro de los siguientes tres días para corroborar que él era Kira, según la confesión que le había hecho a Misa.

No era una petición, era una orden de L que Wattari se encargara de vigilar mediante todos los medios de comunicación si había una muerte de ataque al corazón de un criminal. Le era inútil que el reducido número de miembros de su equipo estuvieran a un colapso mental de ser inservibles; él no necesitaba descansar, era diferente y lo sabía bien pero también conocía que todo ser humano si no dejaba de trabajar aunque sea por un momento podría sucumbir y esa regla aplicaba incluso para Light Yagami a quien el detective dio órdenes especiales de ni siquiera pensar en el caso; y esa era la razón por la que ahora recitaba líneas demasiado cursis y sin sentido…

-_Seguro los sentimientos que, según dice, han frenado sus intenciones le ayudarán a superarlo.- _Esbozó con un leve ademán mientras se paraba con el porte más elegante que podía_._ Light volvió a suspirar, tal vez ahora sentía que se había pasado de caballeroso con Misa al aceptar ayudarle con sus líneas para su filme.

_-¿puedo preguntar por qué, con tan poca civilidad, me rechaza así?-_

-_¿Y puedo preguntar por qué, Señor Darcy, con tan evidente intención de insultarme… con tan evidente intención de insultarme_… emm

-decidió-

-¡Ah, sí!, _decidió decirme que yo le agrado en contra de su buen juicio_?

-Dijiste que si te equivocabas acabaríamos- Light cerró el libreto que le había dado Misa y con gran pesar se levantó del mullido sofá del cual no se había levantado en hacía un par de horas; se dirigió hacia la cocina por un vaso de agua pero la bajita rubia le cerró el paso al notar que su ayudante de teatro se iba.-

-Light sigue, si me equivoqué significa que debo practicar más-

-pero ya llevamos horas haciendo lo mismo, perdón Misa pero estoy cansado- se disculpó el antiguo Kira mientras con cuidado apartaba una de las manos de su falsa novia para entrar a la cocina.

-¡Light por favor!-

-Escucha Misa yo…- no pudo continuar con su oración pues frente a él tenía a una rubia con ojos llorosos haciéndole pucheros para que dijese que sí; cuestión que lo hizo desistir de decirle que no y recordarle también que no sabía por qué motivo eran siquiera novios; es más, ni recordaba cómo la había conocido. Habría sido su salida perfecta, con esas oraciones hubiera salido libre de ese apartamento pero Light no era así y aunque lo odiara admitir, esa carita de perro mojado terminaba ganándole.

-De acuerdo…- Misa dio un pequeño brinco mientras se dirigía de nuevo a la sala seguida por Light quien sólo atinó a sentarse nuevamente en el sofá en el que minutos antes había estado recitando las líneas correspondientes a Hideki Ryuga quien interpretaría al señor Darcy…

_-No, créame, no quise…_

-Si _yo fui incivilizada, esa es suficiente excusa, pero tengo otras razones y lo sabe._- Sentenció la rubia con un tono arrogante que le quedó a la perfección según el papel que interpretaba.

_-¿qué razones?- _

_-¿Cree que haya algo que pudiera tentarme a aceptar al hombre que arruinó, tal vez para siempre la felicidad de mi querida hermana?..._- Mientras Misa seguía actuando a Light le pasó por la mente una vez más aquella interrogante que lo tenía preocupado: la pérdida parcial de su memoria.

Ahora que tenía tiempo para sí y no para averiguar quién era el asesino serial; parpadeó un par de veces mientras intentaba recordar, como en otras ocasiones, exactamente qué relación tenía con la rubia parada frente a él. 'Si tan sólo recordara algo' suspiró. Misa Amane era una reconocida actriz y cantante, era modelo y admiradora de Kira; entonces, ¿Qué relación podía tener para que fuese su novia?. Había algo que discordaba en el cuadro, como si le faltase un pedazo de memoria. No es como si al menos no le gustara; después de todo la chica era modelo y tenía un par perfecto de ojos canela que parecían nunca esconder nada, a diferencia de todos los del grupo de investigación de L, incluyendo a su padre….

_-¿Señor Darcy?- _El pequeño puchero de Misa hizo que Light saliera de su cavilación para empezar a buscar la línea que le tocaba decir. -No la busques, no tienes qué hacerlo- susurró Misa mientras se quitaba el sombrero que le servía para 'entrar en personaje'.

-Lo siento-

-No…, no importa. Sabes ensayaré después, si quieres puedes irte.- Misa se sentó en el sofá para disimular releer el libreto aunque sus ojos delataban lo contrario-

-¿estás bien? Ya encontré el guión-

-Light…- lo interrumpió. Generalmente Light odiaba los cambios tan drásticos en el comportamiento infantil de Misa, de pasar a una risa chillona hasta gritar por cualquier capricho; sin embargo ese tono de voz amargo ya le parecía preocupante –sabes que te amo ¿verdad?- le confesó Misa con una leve sonrisa muy distinta a las de estereotipo que acostumbraba a hacer.

-supongo…- se limitó a contestar ¡¿y qué más podía decir?! Ni siquiera él sabía cómo había sucedido, sin embargo le pareció como si le hubiese leído el pensamiento al escuchar lo que Misa comenzó a decir

-la verdad no sé cómo sucedió, simplemente te vi y…-

-no recuerdas-

-¿cómo sabes?- levantó sus ojos hacia Light quien miraba abstraído a la nada como intentando recordar algo

-porque yo tampoco recuerdo-

-¡Pero sabes qué!- se levantó de nuevo entusiasmada Misa mientras jalaba a Light del brazo y lo dirigía hacia la puerta. El Dios del nuevo Mundo intentó zafarse pero al parecer su novia tenía más fuerza de la que aparentaba

-espera a dónde…-

-a una cita-

-¿qué?- finalmente Misa lo soltó del brazo y abrió tras de sí la manija de la puerta. –Ni tú ni yo recordamos cómo nos enamoramos así que si tenemos una cita de seguro lo recordaremos-

-Yo no creo-

-¿Señor Darcy? ¿Objetaría usted concederle a esta noble dama, aunque no de tan buena fortuna como usted ostenta, una invitación a comer para considerar la posibilidad de que yo le confiera el honor de aceptar mi mano la cual usted tanto anhela?- Bufó en tono aristocrático pero con fineza Misa mientras Light, por la ocurrencia de ella, sólo atinó a reír levemente. En realidad sus incoherencias, fuera de sacarlo de quicio, le causaban gracia y más aún cuando pasaba más de veinticuatro horas pegado a un computador centrado en buscar un asesino serial. Además, ¿qué tenía qué perder? si bien era cierto que no conocía para nada a Misa también era cierto que no podía negar que su falta de memoria hubiese provocado que no recordara un eventual "enamoramiento" o siquiera recuerdos de cómo había logrado estar al lado de una persona tan opuesta a él.

-De acuerdo- sonrió levemente. Tal vez aquello lo entretendría un poco más de solamente pensar en el grupo Yotsuba, después de todo si eran órdenes de L había que acatarlas al pie de la letra y eso incluía olvidarse por un día de la investigación por completo.

-Perfecto- esbozó la rubia mientras se aferraba al brazo de Light.

LxM

LxM

LxM

-¿A dónde vamos?- Preguntó Light un poco cansado de tanto caminar pero la rubia bajo el sombrero y con lentes obscuros se limitó a decirle que era un secreto. El tiempo parecía pasar demasiado lento para el gusto de Light y el silencio de Misa ya comenzaba a ser perturbador 'jamás creí que pudiera estar callada por tanto tiempo' pensó al darse cuenta que ya eran varias cuadras las que caminaban sin dirigirse una palabra. Aquello era inusual, demasiado inusual.

-Misa…

-Light escucha- '¿qué?' se preguntó el mencionado pero se limitó a callar cuando vio que su pareja cerró los ojos y suspiró audiblemente. Itentó escuchar: nada. No había gente hablando, no había carros sonando el claxon; es más, ni siquiera habían carros por la calle que transitaban; era imposible escuchar sonido humano alguno más que el caminar de ambos.

-¿lo oyes?- dudó un momento antes de responder…

-si te refieres al sonido de la ciudad, a pesar que seguimos en ella…

-no me refiero a eso… las hojas-

-¿las hojas?-

-cierra los ojos- La chica abrió los ojos y pasó una mano alrededor de su brazo; Light ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de voltear a ver a Misa, ya sabría su puchero así que imitó a la rubia y cerró los ojos.

No, las hojas que se movían por el viento no importaban en lo absoluto. Un escalofrío inmenso le recorrió la espalda al momento en que se halló. Sí, primera vez en su vida en la que no se encontraba en una aparente paz tan ligera que tuvo que abrir los ojos rápidamente y volver en sí para observar a una Misa risueña.

-Hace mucho que no te veía sonreír-

-¿sonreí?-

-Mira llegamos- señaló una elegante casa convertida en restaurante que albergaba a unas cuantas personas en mesas de jardín. Mientras la rubia tomaba paso adelantado Light tornó su caminar más lento; quería escucharlo una vez más, ¿era en verdad que no se escuchaba nada? volvió a cerrar los ojos.

¡Qué diferente de estar bajo presión!, un segundo y volvió a esbozar gesto parecido a una sonrisa, ahora consciente de ello,

'Sólo un segundo más' sólo volver a prestarle atención a la nada por un instante más como si se hubiera perdido de esa experiencia toda su vida por concentrarse sólo en él… había algo extraño en solo sentir el viento pegándole la cara mientras escuchaba sus pasos crujir por las hojas del suelo que combinaban perfectamente con las que se movían en los árboles. ¿seguía en la ciudad?

-¡Light!- Borró su sonrisa al oír a Misa llamándolo desde lejos y, como si nada hubiese ocurrido tomo su posé erguida y elegante para dirigirse a donde la rubia deseaba.

-Amarás este lugar te lo aseguro- Tomó a Light con sutileza, cuestión que había aprendido a hacer después que Light le hiciera expresiones matadoras cada vez que ella lo halaba como juguete.

Entraron ambos en el pequeño pero acogedor lugar que tenía toques de sala italiana: mesas con manteles de cuadros, cuadros del David, colores marrón y beige; hasta el impregnante olor a pasta con salsa roja que desbordaba el lugar, era inevitable incluso salivar con el olor de especias que podía sentirse en el lugar; abría el apetito. A penas tomaron asiento Light Misa comenzó a hablar como siempre…

-¿te gusta el lugar?- sonrió

-Tiene buen…

-Tienen el mejor cavattini- lo interrumpió, sabía por qué lo hacía.

-¿Cavattini?-

-¿es tu comida favorita no?

-¿sí, pero… cómo supiste?- fijó sus ojos en la sonriente chica enfrente suyo

-Fácil, llame a tu mamá y le pregunté-

-¿qué? Espera… ¿la llamaste sólo para eso?

-mjm, la verdad una buena novia debe cocinarle a su pareja su comida favorita pero…- de pronto la sonrisa se tornó en vergüenza lo que hizo a la chica bajar inmediatamente su cabeza escondiendo la mirada.

-¿por qué no me preguntaste a mí?- fue la primera pregunta que se le vino a la mente sin importarle en lo más mínimo el estado de Misa, ya que más molesto lo tenía la imprudencia que cometió

-Te pregunté…pero como nunca me contestaste- comentó en un hilo de voz, -aunque ya no importa igual por más que lo intenté… no me sale bien…-

Aquello implicaba que, según la deducción del inconsciente Kira, Misa le preguntó al menos dos veces aquella pregunta, cuestión que Light no recordaba por la falta de atención hacia ella. En segundo lugar, significaba que si había intentado cocinar, y estaban comiendo afuera significa que la rubia que era huérfana se tomó el tiempo de intentar realizar una actividad para intentar complacerlo. Y tercera significaba que si nunca había comido algo de ella, el que estuviera allí significaba que era algo que ya había planeado hacer; cuestión contraria a su situación de ahora pues, supuestamente la cita había sido de improviso.

-Gracias- fue lo único que atinó a decir, pero al parecer fue suficiente pues la mirada escondida volvió a aparecer con la misma sonrisa típica de siempre.

Un almuerzo agradable era lo que se podía describir, aparte del monólogo de Misa y la suficiente paciencia de Light para escucharla, cuestión que no hacía a menudo si no es que nunca. Sin embargo Misa estuvo tan abstraída en su conversación que no notó, a diferencia de Light, que la gente la miraba a menudo; muy a menudo. Supuso que era por la cuestión de ser famosa a lo que Light le tomó poca importancia.

A penas hubieron terminado de comer salieron del restaurante de regreso hacia el cuartel de L, y a pesar de la insistencia de Misa de ir de shopping al centro comercial, el cielo con tintes grisáceos que amenazaban con una próxima lluvia los hizo desistir de su plan por lo que a pasos ni lentos ni apresurados emprendieron camino de regreso.

-¿y por qué odias el azul?-

-¿disculpa?-

-¿por qué odias el azul?, y no me digas que no. En todo lo que recuerdo de ti, Raito Yagami, no usas ropa azul, ni accesorios como tu reloj; tampoco comes cosas azules… bueno no es que las haya por montones pero estoy seguro de que no te gusta el azul.- Una sonrisa abierta fue lo único que le mostró Light ante la deducción de su falsa novia; cómo había llegado a una conclusión tan… exacta.

-esa no es suficiente argumentación para tu teoría, ¿no crees?-

-nop.- y lo sé por una razón más, cuando uso ropa azul no me ves, lo evitas a toda costa, ¿o me equivoco?- se paró delante de él e inmediatamente Light volteó la cara. Era una manía que tenía desde que ese era el color favorito de su ex novia. Era una estupidez y estaba consciente de ello, pero aún así era gamberro en ese aspecto pero había creído disimularlo bien hasta que ese par de ojos lo delataron.

-simplemente no me gusta- se limitó a decir, sabía que mencionar lo innecesario y más si se tratase de una chica, terminaría por ser aniquilado o iniciar en Misa un llanto imparable; aunque más creía que fuera la primera opción

-todo tiene una razón-

-Solo, es porque es el color favorito de L, y me gusta llevar la contraria a veces-

-Ok!, ¿eso significa que odias el rosado porque yo lo amo?

-mmm creí que te gustaba el negro.

-De acuerdo, no usaré entonces ese color- Mencionó inconscientemente mientras jugaba con la orilla de la acera como si de cuerda floja se tratase mientras Light caminaba pacientemente al lado de ella.

-¿dejarías de usar ese color solo porque yo lo diga?, ¿te tirarías de un precipicio solo porque yo lo diga?- exageró su suposición esperando de la rubia una respuesta afirmativa que nunca llego pues, a cambio solo escuchó una dulce voz hablarle.

-si es por Raito sí-

-¿y qué tanto confías en mí si no me conoces?- recalcó mientras observaba a la peculiar chica que no medía las fuerzas de sus palabras. Si era tan distraída como para no notar que las pocas personas que pasaban por la calle la reconocían, era posible que sus palabras tampoco las meditara con certeza.

-porque… porque… se que Raito no haría daño a Misa-Misa- Una gota, dos gotas, tres gotas… en menos de diez segundos ambos corrían hacia el techo más cercano posible. Estaban a mitad de camino y lo único que consiguieron fue quedarse bajo el techo que proporcionaba una de las tiendas de la vacía calle; ambos empapados y sin poder hacer nada, se resignaron a esperar que la lluvia disminuyera; pero aquello no fue por mucho.

Sintió como su brazo era sujetado por la rubia a la par de él. A penas le llegaba al hombro por lo que, en combinación con su ropa y sus cabellos dorados y mojados, la hacía verse frágil sobremanera. Había pasado la tarde y todo lo que hablaron no sirvió de nada para recordarse cómo se conocieron cuestión que hizo a Light subir sus ojos al cielo y volverse a hacer la misma pregunta que se hacía cuando sentía la presencia de Misa cerca suyo. Pero ahora era distinto, ahora sabía un poco más de ella, principalmente hecho de que ella lo conocía mucho mejor a él y ahora que lo pensaba, el sentimiento de Misa no parecía capricho, parecía…

No pudo terminar la oración en su mente pues sintió cómo un puño le sacó el aire del estómago a la vez que sintió las uñas de Misa aferrase vagamente a él y desgarrarle la camisa antes de que el causante de su estado huyera con Misa como rapto. Con las pocas fuerzas que tenía se levantó e intento correr a quien para ese entonces ya había desmayado a Misa pero perdió su rumbo al lelgar a un callejón. Sus fuerzas se debilitaron mientras intentaba hacer el esfuerzo por recuperar el aliento perdido por el golpe y el sobre esfuerzo de intentar correr. Para cuando lo logró pudo divisar la única salida a la que se dirigía el callejón: unas bodegas inmensas abandonadas.

LxM

LxM

LxM

A penas hubo abierto los ojos no logró divisar absolutamente nada, se encontraba en un cuarto absolutamente obscuro y con olor a humedad. Asqueroso.

-despertaste rápido…- intentó buscar el dueño de esa voz ronca pero era imposible ver. Intentó moverse pero su mareo constante no la dejaba. Estaba completamente libre, sin sogas o cuchillos amenazándola pero sus piernas no respondían; estaban dormidas por completo. Al igual que toda ella, adormitada y débil haciendo el vano esfuerzo por siquiera gritar. Sintió entonces de pronto una luz cegadora que le lastimó los ojos y frente a ella un tipo con un cuchillo de cocina y un traje blanco con delantal rojo. En cuanto lo observó supo quién era: el mesero del restaurante italiano. No era necesario verle la cara, la cual llevaba escondida bajo una máscara barata de geisha.

Un frío le recorrió por su cuerpo cuando aquel hombre con aspecto aterrador se inclinó frente a ella y la abrazó con fuerza. Su cuerpo involuntariamente comenzó a temblar, el hombre era grande y ancho en contextura por lo que su abrazo era sofocante, aquello combinado con sus ropas empapadas y el denso olor de su transpiración dejaban a Misa aún más débil. Aquello era sumamente asqueroso, el hombre respiraba fuertemetne en su cuello y Misa suplicaba porque las órdenes de su cerebro fueran obedecidas por su cuerpo pero después que había inhalado a la fuerza un líquido raro su mente y funciones vitales no trabajaban del todo bien. De pronto sus pensamientos sobre incluso querer morir fueron disipados por el tono bajo y agonizante del tipo que empezaba a lamer su cuello

-Creí que no te vería nunca…- acarició su cabello mientras con su otra mano rodeaba hasta la cintura en el abrazo posesivo que la tenía –siempre con guardaespaldad, siempre tan lejos- respiró una vez más- y luego despareciste… por mucho mucho mucho…- continuó mientras una de sus manos pasaba de sostenerle la cintura a rozar con sus yemas la espalda de Misa, subiendo su gruesos dedos en una hilera hasta encontrar el cierre de su lencería y con dedos torpes buscar la forma de quitársela. - ¡y te vi!- gritó al tiempo que le desabrochaba el sostén… - y me juré que no te dejaría ir… aquí estoy-

Un grito ahogado fue lo que salió de los labios de Misa antes de toparse con la lengua de l obeso y lujurioso chef que intentaba, si podía comérsela viva. Sin embargo aquel húmedo y tétrico beso no duró mucho ya que apenas hubo visto la escena Light ya se había tirado contra el sujeto, en un impulso, haciéndolos a ambos caer a varios metros de la rubia. Esa boca desgraciada que se había atrevido a realizar tal blasfemia fue el objeto de su furia por lo que atinó a devolverle el puñetazo haciendo que al instante la boca del agresor comenzará a sangrar a borbotones.

-¡Misa vete!- vio a la chica cabizbaja, ida como una estatua. Le gritó de nuevo pero aquello fue inútil y, en vez de advertirle solo logró que su atención se desviara de su adversario que tomó la ventaja para desgarrarle el hombro con el cuchillo de cocina que cargaba. Light pegó un grito que hizo a Misa salir de cavilaciones para ver cómo este quedaba tirado al suelo y por arrastrones huía del loco que movía fallidamente a diestra y siniestra el cuchillo contra Light. Contrario a sus expectativas Misa, en vez de obedecer las órdenes de su novio se tiró sobre él evitando que el cocinero hiciera otro movimiento que dañase al tesoro que él consideraba. Sin embargo para cuando el cocinero atinó a darse cuenta que su amada Misa estaba frente a él su impulso por atacar fue impedido por una bala que le atravesó la mano. El papá de Light y las fuerzas policiacas habían llegado al lugar.

LxM

LxM

LxM

Por el resguardo de la investigación de Kira, Light y Misa decidieron no levantar cargos contra la tentativa de homicidio por parte del ahora mutilado agresor. Y ahora que todo había pasado Misa después de un largo y arduo baño se encontraba encogida dentro de las sábanas de su cama y, a la orilla de la cama, un Light vendado que se negaba a dejarla sola…

-Gome…- mencionó por primera vez Misa desde que había sido atacada; y aunque hubiera sido una disculpa Light estaba agradecido que Misa no hubiera perdido la voz por miedo.

-No tienes la culpa- mencionó sentándose a la orilla de la cama, evitó tocarla pues desde que llegó la policía no quiso que nadie se le acercara un metro, incluyéndolo a él.

-hace mucho que no me pasaba esto- susurró y Light se sorprendió sobremanera; ¿qué quería decir con ello? ¿Le pasaba a menudo?

-¿quieres decir que no es la primera vez?- Misa se encogió más a lo que Light se sintió culpable…

-y ahora te involucré- continuó sin responder la pregunta pero Light se quedó abstraído en su comentario anterior, recordó cómo la trato Ryuzaki, tuvo la oportunidad de ver los videos de su encierro y el de ella. La vio suplicar por su muerte y la escena se volvía a repetir.

-Misa…-

-y estás herido…- ¿herido él? Físicamente sí y no fue mucho pero Misa era la secuestrada, la herida psicológica que cargaba ella era muy grande, pero decírselo sólo empeoraría las cosas.

-no fue grave…- intentó consolarla, pero verla así le hacía querer suplicar volver a la sonrisa de hacía unas cuantas horas.

-y es mi culpa - y, cuando lo oyó, Light ya no aguantó el estado deplorable de la mujer que tenía a la par. Bajo sopeso que la rubia llorará o tuviera más traumas; la volteó con fuerza moderada y la obligó a verlo. Un dolor agudo le recorrió el hombro pero lo supo disimular.

-no es tu culpa- afirmó

-… lastimé a la única persona que me quiere- cerró los ojos con fuerza y tuvo el ímpetu de comenzar a llorar cuando de pronto sintió que unos brazos la rodeaban. Abrió sobremanera los ojos.

Era Light, abrazándola. Y se sentía tan diferente del hombre impulsivo que la había tocado; ya su negrura desapareció completamente y su frágil ser se volvió frígido ante la acción de su novio; de quien jamás espero tal reacción. Su palidez se transformó en color rojo carmesí en sus mejillas y su visión constante de agresión cambio por la piel de gallina al sentir el roce de la fina piel de Light, así como su contorno; sus músculos. Hasta el palpitar de su corazón era audible y tangible, su respiración parsimoniosa y olor tan embriagante hizo dejar los vestigios que Misa cargaba hacía un momento. Su llanto se detuvo por completo. Y en un susurro, completamente distinto al de su acosador escuchó a Light

-Misa- no podía decir más, no había nada más que decir. Por fin se encontraba en la posición que jamás creyó estar. Olvidado completamente del caso Kira y, en general, de todo; excepto de la chica a la que abrazaba como si la vida se le fuese en ello. Era difícil describirlo y más para alguien quien no se daba tiempo para sentir; pero de pronto le surgió un impulso para querer quedarse en aquella posición para siempre si fuese posible; porque por alguna razón extraña no podía dejar que a aquella persona que sabía tanto de él, que se preocupaba por él y que lo quería tanto; saliera lastimada de nuevo. Cuanto más lo pensaba, más convencido estaba todavía.

Más convencido de que jamás sabría la respuesta de la manera en que ellos se conocieron y se juntaron pero no importaba en lo absoluto porque, ahora que la comenzaba a conocer de nuevo se hacía el mismo la graciosa pregunta de por qué no podía recordar cómo se enamoró de ella pues, con solo un par de horas la había llegado a querer más de lo que nunca pensó.

Fin

**Wuaaa para variar mi ración de arcoíris inmersa. Perdonen sobre manera si Raito me quedó demasiado Ooc (sé que sí, no me engañen) y si hay alguna sugerencia en donde quieren que cambie o falta de orto o que se más romántico o gracioso o más misterio o lo que sea, les agradecería un review.**

**Y Sexy! Feeeeliz Cuuuuumple nena linda! Perdón por el atraso pero mejor tarde que nunca! Me alegra que compartamos esta pareja que es de mis favoritas y que no te moleste la tanda de rosado que le pinto a todo xD cualquier cosa que quieras cambiar… es tu regalo! ;)**

**A todos, de verdad gracias por leerme, hasta prontito!**


End file.
